PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the Childhood Diabetes and Adiposity Research Training program (C-DART) is to prepare post- doctoral physician scientists for productive careers in clinical, translational, or basic research in prevention or treatment of type 1 and 2 diabetes and other metabolic consequences of obesity and excess visceral and ectopic (e.g. hepatic) fat deposition in children. The training program has evolved in three important and positive ways during the current funding period. First, the updated name (from CDCMRT: Childhood Diabetes Clinical and Molecular Research Training Program) highlights the expanded focus on research in adipose organ development and site-specific adipose deposition as a key risk factor for adverse metabolic effects of calorie excess during childhood. Second, building on the success of the previous 10 years, the program has both refined its trainee focus to be the research training of MD physician-scientists while expanding applicant scope to include trainees from multiple specialties. Third, C-DART is applying learning theory Team Science Learning Points to formally, critically evaluate and modify each training program component. Insulin resistance, strongly associated with ectopic fat deposition and overt diabetes, is a major health problem in children. C-DART trainees can begin a research career ranging from molecular/cellular study of pancreatic islet biology and insulin resistance to whole body pathophysiology of childhood adiposity to prevention/treatment of childhood obesity in ethnically diverse youth. Training objectives include 1) establishing quality and productive research projects, 2) developing a successful record of peer-reviewed publications, 3) submitting proposals for extramural funding during T32 tenure such as NIH K series (or similar) to continue training after C-DART, and 4) transitioning to successful research-focused academic careers for at least 80% of graduates. To achieve these objectives, a research Capstone Certificate curriculum developed in collaboration with the NIH-funded University of Wisconsin Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (UW-ICTR) provides training in research techniques, statistics and study design, responsible conduct of research, and scientific writing and presentation skills. C-DART research training opportunities include clinical, translational, and basic science activities that expose trainees to a multi-disciplinary study of diabetes and diseases associated with childhood adiposity. The rising burden of diabetes and other obesity-related metabolic disorders, the strong 10-year record of accomplishment of our T32-supported trainees, and recognition of a scarcity of basic and clinical science researchers with childhood obesity and type 2 diabetes training prompt us to seek continued funding for the C-DART program. During the proposed funding period, C- DART will continue utilizing existing resources and new strategies to recruit underrepresented minority trainee candidates. The program will continue to build collaborations with new potential mentors engaged in innovative and cutting-edge science related to development and consequences of childhood adiposity to provide state-of- the-art mentored training for productive research careers in childhood diabetes, insulin resistance and obesity.